1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelchairs and more particularly pertains to a new wheelchair apparatus for permitting a user to sit in an upright position while operating a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheelchairs is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,455 describes a device for permitting a user to use levers to facilitate propelling the wheel chair forward. Another type of wheelchairs is U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,499 having a system having a pair of levers coupled to wheel of a wheel chair to propel the wheelchair forward. U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,344 has a apparatus having a bicycle chain coupled between a lever arm and a wheel of a wheelchair to propel the wheelchair forward. U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,181 has a lever arm with a pair of arms with a ratcheting mechanism positioned around coupled to a wheel of the wheel chair so that the wheel is rotated when the lever arm is actuated in a forward and backward direction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,509 has a means for propelling a wheelchair forward comprising a series of bicycle chains coupled between a lever arm and a wheel so that movement of the lever arm rotates the wheel for propelling the wheelchair.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new wheelchair apparatus that facilitates changing mechanical advantage between the lever member and the drive wheel of the wheel chair.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a chair member being designed for supporting the user. The chair member has a seat portion. The seat portion is designed for receiving the user when the user is sitting on the chair member. The chair member has a frame portion. The chair member has at least one drive wheel. The drive wheel is rotatably coupled to the frame portion whereby the drive wheel is designed for being actuated by the user for propelling the chair member along a support surface. The chair member has at least one support wheel. The support wheel is coupled to the frame portion. The support wheel is designed for permitting the chair member to roll along the support surface. At least one lever assembly is operationally coupled to the drive wheel. The lever assembly is coupled to the chair member. The lever assembly is for rotating the drive wheel for propelling the chair member across the support surface when the lever assembly is actuated by the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.